Romance with the Devil
by Sorella Bianca
Summary: Misaki, recently moving into the town of Namimori had an unfortunate encounter on her very first day in the peaceful town- she had met the devil of Namimori. But why did this devil look so familiar? A story revolving around Hibari, his childhood friend Misaki and the redemption of an old friendship that could take steps further. Mainly a light-hearted story, for now. Hibari x OC!


**Hello, this is mainly a light-hearted story to start off with. Please enjoy this FanFiction, and remember to follow, favorite or review this story if you do like it! This FanFiction is completely different to my first FanFiction (that is also on-going!) and so I hope its good!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!. I do however, own my FanFiction 'Romance with the Devil'.**

* * *

Ii Daro, Sakura!

"Good morning, Misaki!" Reika greeted me with the same warmth she did every morning. Except this time it was not over our video calls on our mobiles, this was real life in the warm beginning spring of Japan. And it seemed somewhat like perfect timing for me to arrive in Japan, but it was the end of March and in Namimori, the beautiful town where I've moved to for around a year (I haven't really made up my mind) had just started to bloom out cherry blossom trees.

After her daily morning greeting, she place my chihuahua, Sakura, on my bed and she came up to my pillow and lied on her back. On my face. She started wiggly and her long fur started to tickle my face. However, accidentally, Sakura flopped over and her paw had accidentally made a light cut on my cheek. Sakura looked worried with her puppy eyes and I felt sorry in a way that she was worrying for me.

I smile at my kawaii Sakura and say, "Ii daro, ii daro!". It has been something I've always been saying ever since my childhood, and I've been saying it for so long I can't really remember when I even started using the phrase. But I do remember, and I laughed as I remember this, that I would used to be mocked, in a friendly way, about the funny accent I put into it by my friend.

Anyhow, I quickly rose out of bed, and stretched my arms to the side. Oh how great it was for me to be in Namimori- although I did miss my mother and father back in Italia. They were caught up with some serious work, and so I decided to come over and study in Japan by myself. I discussed with them for at least two months and we came up with the idea of traveling around the world for a few years, like an overseas experience. However, I flew here to Japan alone, and planned to stay at a rented-out apartment with my friend Reika for the year alone in Japan. Oh, and of course I missed my elder brother who was already occupied with work in Italia too.

We hadn't been living in Italy for our entire childhood actually, my brother, Daisuke, and I. We were born in Japan and lived here until I was 6, and Daisuke, 10. So it was great to be back in my hometown Namimori. I absolutely loved everything about Namimori, and I was excited to attend Namimori Middle finally today. Reika, who was a family friend, basically was my tour guide for my first few days around Namimori, and I wouldn't have known what would have happened to me if it was not for her.

"Hurry up, Misaki! I don't want us to be late- and its your first day for school!" Reika rushed me. "Anyways, you really need to get your face cleaned, there are tiny drops of blood." And she squealed. Reika, for as long as I've known her had always been afraid of disgusting things of nature. And of all sorts, literally - from tiny ants that lived there lives in ant nests under the concrete, to deep cuts that revealed pink flesh or at times pus that would ooze out. I wasn't like that however, I was more of a brave person with things like that, but definitely a lot more clumsier as well. Ever since I was small, I would always be finding myself falling into mud holes or just slipping on muddy banks at school. I remember there was even one time I had fell down a very small well. It was a more funnier experience rather than traumatizing.

"It's okay Reika. And we won't be late, its only 7.00 AM!"

That was another thing about Reika, she was always paranoid of being late- she was a very organized person and even had homework schedules and study plans- I mean who does that?!

I walked to the bathroom to check my cut and I relaxed my shoulders down as I felt the windows in the bathroom shine on me. I looked into the mirror, that was framed with a beautiful array of different colored marbles of blue, green and turquoise. Now the cut didn't look painful although I could feel a bit of pain. Anyhow, I splashed some luke warm water from the sink onto it, and flinched a little at first contact with the water on my face. Done.  
It left a scar but by the looks of it, it would be gone within a few days.

After brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower, I dressed into my new Namimori uniform that Reika helped me iron last night (Reika being the perfectionist she was). We then ate breakfast together and both packed our obentos. And while Reika went to do her hair up, upstairs I quickly took Sakura for a quick stroll, since it was only 7.30 AM.

As soon as I walked outside, a slight breeze blew my black hair into my face and it took me a few seconds to get it off my face. I knew it would've been more convenient if I tied up my hair into a ponytail of some sort. And then I laughed. No, that was just weird of me to do so- I hardly liked to tidy up my hair, ever.

Then, my smile disappeared.

Where. Did. Sakura. GO?

"Arwgh! Sakura? SAKURA?" I screamed at a very inappropriate volume for 7.30 AM in the morning.

I then saw a small little fluff ball out in the distance that looked like Sakura and I screamed once more for my little chihuahua to come back. I realized that there was a teenager wearing a black jacket that had been standing next to my Sakura and petting her on the head comfortably. I didn't see his face however as his back was facing to me.

"Oh Sakura." I said as I walked up closer to Sakura. When the word 'Sakura' came out, however, this stranger -that now looked awfully familiar- gave me a despising glare as if I said something that offended him. He was handsome and good-looking though, maybe as to why Sakura ran over to him? I mentally laughed, _what weird things I thought. _

However, I said to Sakura to get her back to me, "Ii daro! Ii daro!".

With this the stranger in the black jacket turned towards me fully and stared at me for a while. He was surely _very _good looking and I blushed. "Sorry, my dog just ran out of the house...Sorry to interrupt!" I started walking away hugging onto Sakura.

Suddenly, the stranger said in a deep, handsome voice that would make a girl faint any day.

"Suzuki Misaki."

* * *

**Okay, that's my first chapter done! Its more like an introduction to the story- like a test to see if you would like this story. Thanks for reading, and please follow, favorite and review! You can leave some ideas down in the reviews if you wish! I take all comments and criticism. :)**

***Oh by the way, considering it is the first chapter's title, the term/phrase "ii daro" is a Japanese slang for 'its okay with me" or "it's a deal".**

**Sorella Bianca 22/04/13**


End file.
